Hellsing's Newest Agent
by Ultimate Vampire
Summary: A young girl. A fateful night. An opportunity. Told in the P.O.V. of the girl. Rated for adult situations and language. Alucard is a bit OOc, I guess.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Hellsing in any way, shape, or form, and if I falsely say that I do, let God's wrath be more painful than a thousand silver bullets.

* * *

It was dark out that night. Too dark to see, which is why Catherine brought a flashlight along. I told her everything would be fine. It was only a walk through the woods. But I had never anticipated to meet that pale man with the red eyes. Neither of them seemed very friendly, but one was certainly...different.

If Catherine had just stayed home, or maybe if I had listened to her, this never would have happened. So technically, I'm blaming myself, which is what most normal humans would do. But I'm not human anymore, which I suppose makes it strange.

I guess you want me to get on with the story, right. Very well.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to go out this late? My mum says I'm not supposed to be out after 11:00..." Catherine wavered, gripping the handle of the flashlight tightly. I sighed.

"Of course it's safe, Catherine. Besides, If you're at my house, then my rules apply, and we can go out until 12." Catherine shook her head in a way that said _I don't like this_. All we could hear were our footsteps on the dead leaves and crickets chirping. If someone were approaching, we wouldn't have heard them unless we stopped. I stared up at the full moon and blinked. "See, it's perfectly fine." All I heard was a whimper, and I turned to see if she was hurt. I can tell you, I almost retched at the sight. A dark man with glowing red eyes had Catherine in some sort of spinal lock. She looked at me. Her face was stricken with terror. In between shivers, she managed to whisper, "Help me."

I was instantly covered in a cold sweat. Was this really happening? Was my friend really in danger? The man chuckled sinisterly and looked at me. I could feel myself shaking now, and it seemed that if I moved at all, the man would lunge for me next. But what was he here for?

"You two are both virgins, correct?" he demanded. I tried stepping away, but I was caught by a bedraggled man. His eyes were nothing but black sockets, and he smelled like rotting flesh. If I hadn't known any better, I'd think he was a zombie, or a ghoul, or whatever it is they call a person that has been brought back to life from the dead. Catherine screeched as the man holding her ran his free hand over her breasts. I tried to jump at him, but the savage arms of the ghoul man held me back.

I kept struggling as the man pinned Catherine against a tree. She was crying now, and every breath seemed to be forced and painful. The man took one hand and put it down the front of Catherine's shorts. She screamed and tried to get away, but the man kept a firm hold on her shoulder..

"You may be not, but I still can't risk another two vampires walking around. I'll have a ghoul army..thousands of them, and you two are going to help me." he cackled. I kept struggling, but the ghoul man was stronger than he appeared.

Everything seemed to happen in a haze after that, the man stripping Catherine of her garb and violating her, and her screams still echoing in my ears. I sobbed, for as strong as I was, the whole instant had rendered me helpless. All I could see was their two bodies, and then what horrified me the most, the man opened his mouth to reveal fangs and he bit her neck! He sucked her dry, I could tell, and she looked as frail and lifeless as a broken porcelain doll. She finally got up, but she was different. In fact, her appearance was similar to that of the man holding me back. The man, whom I declared a vampire, moved towards me quickly, his hand firmly gripping my breast. I shrieked.

"Now it's your turn girl! Join your friend in my army!" He cried. I whimpered as his hand traveled downwards. He began to unzip my jeans, and I squirmed to get away. His grip was to hard, though, and all I could do was wiggle closer into the back of the ghoul, who was fondling with my rear at the moment. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

All I heard was a loud bang, like a gunshot. It sounded close up, and I flinched from the volume of the sound. The vampire in front of me turned around, letting go of my breast. I took this opportunity and kicked and screamed with all my might, and finally managed to get away from the ghoul. I ran as fast as I could, but the vampire caught my throat with his arm. He let go and hit the pressure point in the back of my neck. All I heard was gunshots as everything swelled into darkness.

* * *


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing in an way, shape, or form, and if I falsely say I do let God's wrath be more painful than a thousand silver bullets.

* * *

The first thing you usually see when you wake up are sheets or something else, right?

Not for me.

I woke up to see a pale man staring directly at me, and he was smiling so wide I thought his face might chop in two. To top it all off, he had fangs and red eyes. A vampire. I sprung up, keeping myself from screaming. I mean, wouldn't you scream if you woke up to see a corpse sitting on the edge of your bed? I stared at him for a moment, then looked around the room. It was a nice place, the windows showed that the moon was still high in the sky.

"Welcome back to consciousness." A woman's voice said. I looked for the source. I saw an older man with a young lady next to him. The lady was wearing a suit and smoking a cigar. I gave the tobacco a strange look, then looked back at her.

"Where am I?" I asked. My head was still hurting at the time. The woman closed her eyes.

"You are in the infirmary of the Hellsing mansion." she answered, taking a drag from her cigar. "I'm allowing you to stay here until your injuries heal up. Your mother has informed me that she will take care of everything at home. I believe she is straightening out the issue with your friend Catherine."

The very mention of the name made me hang my head. I didn't let the tears fall, but I knew they wanted out. The vampire moved closer.

"In fact, from what I've heard, your mother insists you stay until your wounds heal. She told me that paying the hospital bill would be too much of a hassle." The woman continued. I realised what she said.

"Wait, what wounds?" I asked confusedly. You and I both know that when you first wake up from being knocked out you can't remember for a bit. The woman took my arm and pulled up my sleeve. There were cuts here and there. Then she handed me a mirror. I looked my reflection, shocked. My entire face was covered in gashes and on my neck were two faint holes. I gasped. He couldn't have bitten me...could he? The man - no, vampire - next to me chuckled.

"He didn't even get the vein. FREAKS are becoming less and less intelligent by the minute." he laughed. The woman sighed.

"Yes, they do appear to be. Alucard, come with me. I need to talk to you." My eyes widened. It didn't take long for the name to register in my head.

"Alucard...that's Dracula backwards!" I stated. The vampire looked at me as he walked away.

"Yes, yes it is." he smiled in amusement. I watched him leave, and then there was only the older man and me.

"May I ask, um, who are you?" I pondered. The man opened his eye.

"I am Walter C. Dornez, retainer to the Hellsing organization. Better known as the butler." he answered professionally. I forced a smile.

"I'm Rikki Myran. Umm, thank you for being here? I really don't understand anything much yet..." I murmured. The butler smiled in a way that made everything feel calm.

* * *

After being granted permission from Sir Integral, I wandered through the manor for a while. I explored many rooms, including the dining hall, the kitchen, and the library. It was a fairly regular sized manor, of course, at the time, everything seemed huge, mainly because I had never been inside a manor before. I even wandered into a room in the basement with a coffin inside and not much else. Being the curious person I was I lifted the lid. What I found changed my views of the supernatural sort forever. Lying in the coffin was a woman with reddish blond hair. She was pale, and she didn't seem to be breathing. I poked her gently, because I was rude like that. Her eyes fluttered open, but closed immediately. 

"Nnnnn...Master, go away. I'm trying to sleep..." She whined. I cocked my head at the word 'master'. Who was she addressing? I continued poking her until she shot up and proceeded to. . .

Well, she punched me square in the face.

I flew backwards and into the stony wall, yelping in pain. For God's sake, she was strong! I was unsure of whether or not she had fractured my skull. I staggered up and looked over, my vision blurry due to the blood from my cuts opening back up. The girl gasped as she hopped out of the coffin.

"Oh, my lord! I'm sorry! Did I break something? I'm incredibly sorry! Are you alright?" She kept apologizing. I pushed her away. She looked at me. Her eyes were blue, like mine, but as I looked closer, I notice one other thing:

Fangs.

"Bloody vampire!" I screeched. "Why does there seem to be a vampire rounding the corner everywhere I go here?! First Alucard, now you, and-" the woman cut me off by taking my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She demanded. There was a look in her eyes that made her appear almost afraid of what I might do next. I was forced to look at what was in front of me. God, she had large breasts for her age. I looked back at her. She definitely appeared nicer than Alucard did.

"I'm fine, just some cuts opened up is all. I'll fix them up. Who are you?" I murmured.

"My name is Seras Victoria." The woman answered. I sighed. "Are you a new recruit or something?" she inquired. I shook my head.

"Sir Integral is allowing me to stay here until my wounds heal up." I grumbled. I wanted out, but that wasn't happening. At the mention of my wounds healing, a black mass slowly formed in the wall. It materialized into the form of Alucard, minus the insanely large hat and orange sunglasses. I shuddered.

"Master, what are you doing?" Seras asked.

"Just checking in my fledgling. I heard that you were awake, and simply I came to see what woke you. Is there anything wrong with that?" I fumed.

"Yes there is something wrong with that! What proper gentleman in the right bloody mind would barge into a woman's room unannounced and without knocking?" I yelled, looking for something to hurl at him. He walked over and picked me up by the scruff of my collar.

"My my, aren't you feisty. Don't get too exited or all of your cuts will open back up." he chuckled, seemingly amused at watching me flail. I sighed, waiting for him to put me back down. As he did, I ran out of the room and closed the door just as Alucard mentioned blood to Seras. I propped myself on the wall and slid down to the floor. Taking in the smell of manor-basement, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. As I slept, I dreamt of myself in Sir Integral's office, giving some kind of order to Alucard. He referred to ma as Master, and I woke with a start.

_I'm stuck in a manor with a gender-confused lady, two crazy vampires, and a butler that has the same last name as my history teacher. This is going to be fun._


	3. Day 2

Breakfast was...fast. It was amazing how quickly some of the men could eat. I watched silently and wide-eyed as most of them forked down their meals as if the world was going to explode in the next hour.

I met up with Walter as he was giving Sir Integral her morning tea. I knew it wasn't very proper to be demanding, but it was just the way I was. After all, I didn't come from a manor, I came from a run-down apartment building in Scarborough.

"Do you have any computers for recreation around here? For playing games and stuff?" I asked, trying to sound as sweet as I could. Walter sighed.

"I'll ask Sir Integral if you can use one of hers." he answered.

"One of?" I wondered. "How many does she have?"

"Well, they're actually for the Hellsing agents, but she owns them." he corrected. I nodded. She must have had a lot of computers.

"I'll wait here, alright?" I smiled. Walter nodded and continued his butler-y business.

To my surprise, it only took a few minutes to get the computer, and nobody even got hurt. I stared at the computer screen as Walter started it up for me. It was an iMac. Just like mine at home, but the icons were in a different order and some things weren't there. I was lucky to find Safari in its usual spot.

"Thank you for everything so far." I said gratefully. Walter smiled.

"I'm a butler, it's what I do." I watched him leave, then continued to fiddle around.

"What are you doing?" Alucard's voice suddenly rang in my ear. I yelped and looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. The room was completely empty, save for chairs and tables, and a few books here and there. I realized that my voice had actually echoed a bit.

"Was that telepathy?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yes, it was. You're smarter than I thought." Alucard answered. It took me a few seconds to understand the situation. Upon understanding, I did what any normal thirteen year old would do. I clenched my fists and beat them on my head.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BLOODY MIND!" I screamed. I heard Alucard chuckle.

"My, what a large vocabulary you have. Have you ever had your mouth washed with soap?" he mused. I gritted my teeth and huffed.

"I have a very large vocabulary, yes, and no, I have never put soap in my mouth. Will you get out of my head if I tell you what I'm doing?" I asked in my head.

"Oh, I already know what you're doing. I just wanted to bring up a subject." He reported. I screamed in frustration. He appeared suddenly behind me, making me jump.

"Hmmm...YouTube, huh?" he confirmed, looking at the screen over my shoulder. I wriggled away from him, but he moved closer. Then I remembered:

_"Now, if Alucard gives you any trouble, just blow this whistle and I'll take care of it."_ Sir Integral had told me. I nodded and put the silver whistle in my mouth. Alucard looked nervous.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked. I blew the whistle until I lost my breath and almost passed out. Sir Integral didn't come running, but Alucard left quickly.

The only thing I heard for the rest of the day were gunshots and screaming, and they were coming from Sir Integral's office.

And that wasn't all.

The moment I walk out of the room, a man with an eye patch comes around and knocks me right down.

"Eh? Oh, excuse moi, miss. I was just-"

"Watch where you're going, French pig!" I yelled. So much for being a good guest. It was going to take me a while to get used to the people here. The man looked at me.

"I guess you're on Big Red's side, huh? Oh, well. You're too young for me." he murmured. I shuddered.

"Like I would even touch a man with an eye patch. It's sickening." I stated bluntly. The man gave me a look.

"Some words hurt, you know." he complained.

"I'll keep that in mind." I growled, walking away. God, I hadn't even caught his name and already he was on my hate list. Of course, I have a short temper.

* * *

At lunch, everyone was staring at me. I ate nothing, not hungry because of guilt and fear that Alucard might pop up at any moment. I just sat there looking at my empty place oat the table. The men however, ate just the same way they had at breakfast, and I assumed they would do the same for supper. Walter approached. 

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Miss Myran?" He asked. I shook my head. There was something about Walter that made me feel like I'd known him for a long time, but I let it go and looked up at him.

"Can you just call me Rikki? I'm not really used to everyone being so formal, and I like my first name more than my last." I asked. Walter smiled.

"Of course. But I would feel much more at ease if you'd eat something. Maybe then I'll call you Rikki." I giggled.

"You're just like my grandfather!" I admitted. Walter sighed.

"You do seem familiar yourself. You remind me almost of Sir Integral when she was your age. That is, before her father died." he began.

"How did he die, if you don't mind me asking?" Walter looked around.

"He was an alcoholic." He whispered gruffly. My mouth made a perfect 'o'. It was only my second day here and I was learning more than I learned at school in a week.

"My father was an alcoholic, too...but I never really knew him. He died when I was just three years old..."

* * *

That night, I slept lightly, knowing that when I woke up, another day packed with learning and annoying French men waited for me. 


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing in any way, shape, or form, and if I falsley say I do, let God's wrath be more painful than a thousand silver bullets.

* * *

I looked out the window, blinking slowly. Raindrops pelted the glass and dripped down like little torrents. Walter walked by carrying a tray of tea. I lifted my head from the windowsill lazily and looked over in his direction.

"Walter?" I asked. He stopped and looked over at me.

'Yes, Rikki?"

"How long have you believed in vampires?' I asked softly. It seemed an appropriate thing to talk about. After all, he had been working with one since..who knows how long?

'Well, I must say, quite a while. I guess I've believed that vampires exist ever since I met Alucard. What about you?" I coughed.

"Actually, I'm still trying to deny the fact. I was never really big on the supernatural. Catherine was the one who was always afraid of ghosts and goblins." I admitted. Walter laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm afraid they are real, and we have Alucard and Miss Victoria to prove it." He chuckled. I sighed.

"Yeah." Walter perked up.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Sir integral wanted to see you. I'm bringing her tea right now, why don't you come with me?" he asked. I shrugged and nodded. Anything but staring out the window for another hour.

* * *

"Rikki Myran, I have a test for you tomorrow. It will not be an ordinary written test. It will be a test of wits and logic. I hope you'll be prepared." Sir Integral announced. To put it bluntly, I almost fell over.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Sir Integral chuckled.

"I understand you're surprised. But don't worry. It should be pretty easy for you." she said, giving me a reassuring smile. Walter smiled as well, though I sensed a hint of pure evil in his expression. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

I walked wearily down to the hall to my room, yawning. The occasional lamp cast an odd yellowish color around the floor. I rubbed my eye with the back of my hand and shook my head. The air was filled with a damp, metallic odor from the recent rain. I had my doubts that this old manor wouldn't begin to leak. For an old Manor, this place was full of suprises. During the past week, I had been trying to predict just when Alucard would pop up. To my dismay, he still popped up even more randomly than before. I decided to give up on that and get some sleep. Sir Integral had a test for me the next day, and I needed to be well rested. The fact that she told me it was not a normal written or oral test concerned me. Why would she give me a test on such short notice? What kind of test would it be? How will she grade it? What if I fail? I tried to dwell on the reassuring smile she had given me, but all that ran through my head was the last thing she had told me: "I look forward to your evaluation. Do not let me down."

I closed the door to my room and walked to the bathroom. Hopefully a nice warm soak would calm my nerves. I sighed as I turned the knob for the hot water. I had everything laid out on the bath mat; my towel, a robe, and fuzzy slippers that Sir Integral had provided for me. I added a bit of cold water so as not to scald myself. I did have an insensitivity to heat. I had a burn scar on my hip to prove it. I was about to take off my shirt when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I yelped in surprise and my hand slipped from the rim, plunging into the water and to the bottom. I stiffened my arm to stable the rest of my body. My other arm flailed and knocked down the shower head. Coincidentally, it landed on _my_ head. Soft, deep laughter followed.

"Alucard! You bloody cretin!" I roared. suddenly, my mind birthed an idea. My face softened.

"Yes?"Alucard replied.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable?" I asked sweetly.

"Like what, Rikki?" he smiled, leaning closer. I couldn't tell whether he understood me or he was getting turned on. I shuddered at the thought.

"Like a coma!" I barked. Upon barking, I threw a bottle of conditioner at him.

"Clam down, kiddo. Yelling isn't going to make your cuts heal any faster than they are now. And they're healing pretty slowly as it is." I hiccuped. If you haven't guessed, yelling gives me the hiccups. Without another word, Alucard sat on a stool and put me in his lap. I jumped, afraid of what he would do. He lifted my arm and turned it over so my wrist was facing him. He traced a long gash with his gloved finger. I shivered. He opened his mouth. I could see his fangs. I shivered again. Here I was, in the most dangerous room in the home, with a 567 year old vampire holding me hostage. What was I to do?

"Wha...what are you doing?" I questioned shakily. Alucard smiled and began to lick my cut. I flinched, trying to get away, but his tight grip showed me no mercy. Why hadn't I brought the whistle in with me? WHY?

"Don't struggle. You're only making it harder." Alucard warned. I whimpered at the sting and the fact that I had no idea when the hell I was going to get home. I missed my mum, and above all, Catherine. I sniffled as Alucard stopped licking my cut. It was gone. I felt hot tears at my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly, praying they wouldn't fall. It was one of those moments when all these memories come crashing back like a runaway freight train going down a hill carrying tons of brick. Every memory of Catherine that I could remember surged through my head, pulsing, and I couldn't stop them.

_"Hey, Catherine! My mummy says we can go to the forest after school today!" I cried happily. I was but eight years old then. Catherine was seven. She turned and laughed as I tripped on a rock, then ran over to help me up. _

_"Look what I bought yesterday!" she smiled. She opened her clutched hand to reveal two necklaces. They were one of those pair necklaces that come together to form a word or phrase. One charm said 'Best', the other said 'Friends'._ _"You get the one that says 'Best' 'cuz you're so smart and stuff." she giggled. I shook my head._

_'It's s'posed to say 'best Ftriends __**Forever'**__ '"I corrected. Catherine laughed._

_"Best friends..!"_

_"...Forever!" I announced. We locked pinky fingers and shook our hands. _

I turned away from Alucard. He must have read my mind, because the next thing he did was pull me into a hug. He stroked my hair and finaly let me move around. At this point, it was painful to hold it in. I fell into his chest and sobbed.

"I miss her so much! It's all my fault! I should have listened to her! I should have listened...why am I so fucking stubborn? It's my fault she's dead! Why is it always like this? Why? Why? WHY?" I cried, pounding at his chest with my fists. Alucard patted my head and pulled away. I kept my head down. He lifted my chin with his hand and smiled. Alarmed, I flinched as he moved closer. Without another word, he softly kissed my forehead and disappeared. I sat on the floor, dumbfounded. I looked upwards. "I'm so sorry, Catherine."I whispered.

A warm soak wasn't going to help at all now.


End file.
